Nathan Green
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Federal Bureau of Investigation, White House | profession = Deputy Director of the FBI, former FBI White House Liaison | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Jeremy Holm | seasons = 2, 3 | appearances = L3 seasons, 11 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery | status = Alive }} Nathan Green is the Deputy Director of the FBI. He's a close friend of Doug Stamper and former handler of hacker Gavin Orsay. Biography Season Two Agent Green, then serving as the FBI’s Executive Liaison to the White House, approached Doug Stamper to warn him about the accusations against Frank Underwood that were appearing on Deep Web forums. When Stamper asked that Green put more resources towards the poster, Green resisted, saying he couldn’t do anything since there wasn’t a “direct threat” to Underwood’s life (Chapter 16). Green ultimately agreed to help Stamper, in exchange for being promoted to Counter-Terrorism Director; his first step was to contract Gavin Orsay to help catch Lucas Goodwin, cutting out the middleman, Agent Carter (Chapter 17). When Orsay attempted to dissuade Goodwin from going through with his plan, Green threatened to kill Orsay’s guinea pig, Cashew. Green tailed Orsay to his meeting with Goodwin to make sure the former behaved (Chapter 18). Following Goodwin’s arrest, Green had doubts that he could convince the government prosecutor to press the case when there were bigger fish to fry (Chapter 19). He was further upset when Orsay revealed he had managed to hack into the AT&T database during the sting on Goodwin (Chapter 25). Hoping to keep Orsay from going public, Green offered him a job working for the Cyberterrorism Unit of the FBI (Chapter 26). Season Three Green was impressed with Orsay’s work at the FBI, but still wanted him to hand over the names of his fellow hackers. Orsay refused, and turned to Doug Stamper for help in exchange for the whereabouts of Rachel Posner (Chapter 29). When Orsay double-crossed Stamper and fled to Venezuela, the latter asked Green to help track him down. Green was reluctant, as he suspected Stamper was behind Orsay’s escape in the first place (Chapter 38). Season Four Following Goodwin’s assassination attempt on Frank Underwood, Stamper met with Green, hoping to cover up Goodwin’s motives, since they could damage the President. In order to go public about Heather Dunbar meeting with Goodwin, Stamper asked Green to interrogate Martha Wilson, Attorney General and an old friend of Dunbar (Chapter 44). When Joshua Masterson and Zachary Hawthorne kidnapped the Miller’s, Green oversaw the operations against the two ICO terrorists (Chapter 51). Underwood personally ordered Green to kill the terrorists once they were found (Chapter 52). Personal Green and Doug Stamper go back a long way, with Green calling Stamper an “old pal” (Chapter 16). Green is married, but the marriage is a poor one, and his wife is revealed to be cheating on him. He appears to pretend to already be aware of this after Gavin reveals it to him (Chapter 25). As Counter-Terrorism Director, Green demands much respect from his employees, as evidenced by them all standing when he enters a room (Chapter 29). Quotes * (Carrying off two bottles of wine after almost killing Cashew) “Mind if I take a couple?” (Chapter 18). * “First Amendment crap...” (Chapter 19). Category:Americans Category:FBI Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Goverment agencies employees Category:Goverment agencies